1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snap fasteners, particularly to strips of components used in the assembly of plastic snaps for garments and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,796 and 3,685,105, discloses plastic snap fastener components connected in series by integral molded plastic portions to form continuous strips of components. While the molded connecting portions do provide such strips with a degree of flexibility and severability that facilitates manipulation of the components by automatic machinery, prior strips have proven too fragile to survive the bending, twisting and tension imposed by certain machinery or storage devices. It is apparent that simply increasing the size of the interconnecting portions would produce increased strip strength, but then strip flexibility would be simultaneously reduced. Such an approach to improving strip strength is inappropriate where substantial flexure is anticipated.